Sticks and Stones
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Sticks and stones may break your bones but words... will break your spirit. Yaoi MXM Pairing: ?/Kai


****

Title: Sticks and Stones

**Pairing: ?/Kai**

**Summary: Sticks and stones may break your bones but words… will break your spirit.**

Ok, this is a two-shot, though it may become a three-shot depending on how I think the story's coming along. The first chapter will be depressing, but the second chapter will be all about romance and comforting.

I've never written a story like this one so I hope you like it!

* * *

They say 'sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you', but to Kai, this wasn't so.

He had another mantra running through his head, one that seemed a lot more truthful. 'Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will break your spirit.' It repeated over and over as the words, the hurtful words, echoed in his head.

He could still hear them, as if they were once again being said to his face.

Cold-hearted

Jerk

Selfish

Monster

Freak

_Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will break your spirit_

Kai ran, trying to escape the words but he couldn't. They remained fresh in his mind. He couldn't understand it. Why was he always targeted? He knew he should be use to Tyson's abuse towards him, he knew that the words shouldn't bother him.

But it wasn't so much those words, as the words that the world champ spouted out next from anger.

Backstabber!

Traitor!

_Sticks and stones may break your bones but words with break your spirit_

It hurt that no one else on the team stood up for him. And he then knew they thought the same. He had thought that they had forgiven him but that apparently wasn't so. When Kai saw that no one was willing to defend him, only stare at Kai and Tyson with wide-eyes did he leave, running out into the cold night.

The words continued to echo in his head.

Cold-hearted

Jerk

Selfish

Monster

Freak

Backstabber!

Traitor!

No one had realized how fragile Kai really was. No one, not even the Bladebreakers noticed how every insult thrown at Kai, cut him deeply.

They never bothered to notice…

They never cared to notice…

That these words cut deeper into him than any blade could.

_Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will break your spirit_

Kai continued running through the dark streets and into the park, the only place he can find any solace. Any peace.

But he flinched when the words came back full force. Even in the park, his favorite place, he couldn't find any peace. They never seemed to stop. Why? Why couldn't anyone see that he was forced to be this way? To be cold and emotionless. He had to cut off his emotions to deal with everything that happened in his past.

Why couldn't anyone see that Black Dranzer forced him to betray his team in the first world championships? And when he joined BEGA, which was to destroy it from the inside.

Why?

Because they only judge what they see. And all they see is a cold-hearted selfish traitor.

_Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will break your spirit_

Kai gasped when his foot got caught on a tree root and he fell painfully to the ground. He didn't bother to get up, even as it begun raining. He felt the cool water hit him, and begin to soak him and the ground on which he lay.

_Sticks and stones may break your bones_

He was to exhausted to move, all the running and falling hard on the ground catching up to him. He lay there, staring at nothing. He could feel himself slip away, as unconsciousness began to consume him.

_But words_

The words that haunted him began to fade-away, though he knew they would always cut into his soul.

As darkness consumed him, the last thing he heard was the sound of heavy footsteps running, getting closer to him and a frantic male voice calling out his name.

"Kai!"

_Will break your spirit_

TBC

* * *

Sorry if this seems a little rushed, but the plot for this story simply wouldn't leave me alone and I had to get it typed up.

Oh and for the pairing, I want you to vote between these three guys:

Miguel

Tala

Brooklyn

I think one of these three would be good for Kai, since they probably would understand him more than anyone else. So tell me what you think of this first chapter and who Kai should be paired with.

Tenshi


End file.
